Super Hero All Stars 2 Previews
by starmix03
Summary: The previews for next year's story. I tell you, this is NOT the real story!


**Super Hero All Stars 2 Previews**

**Full Title: Super Hero All Stars 2: Another Adventure!? The Quest to Protect the Future!**

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone. I just wanted to tell you that **this is NOT the real story**, these are the previews for next year's "movie" only! Super Hero All Stars 2 will include Kamen Rider Gaim, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger, and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Plus Bima Satria Garuda (If you don't know what's this look it up), an Indonesian Kamen Rider-y show that is actually good enough to be here (still unknown though, because the show might end on May/June while this story will be published in July) . Another note that this story will probably be deleted in March 2014, since I will start on April and will publish on June/July. Don't forget to review so I can improve next year's story!

**Prologue (Preview 1): The Legendary Return and The New Beginning**

Note: The prologue is really similar to Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi.

It's Summer. Kids had no school. Adults took a break from their work. Everyone was free since they had a long holiday. It was a fine and sunny day in Hero Park. Shadow Demon was defeated a year ago. And currently, most of the attractions are renovating since there are new shows for Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and Pretty Cure. But suddenly, the sky quickly turned dark...

Everyone was in panic. Soon, there were explosions everywhere. Kids cried and the adults tried to protect them. Meanwhile, there was a boy who was watching the peril scene. "Who are you!?" Shouted the young boy. "I am Lord Titan, the King of darkness and sorrow. Now, you shall all die!" Said the humongous monster which was bigger than Shadow Demon. More explosions occur, and the boy closes his eyes. But suddenly, there were bright flashes of powers. And do you know who they were? Of course, it's all the 121 Heroes from last year's epic adventure!

"Where do you think you're aiming to?" Said a familiar voice. Yes, it's Kyoryu Red. The people looked up the Ferris Wheel since all of them were standing on top of them. The boy from before gasped. "I knew it!" He said happily.

Then, the screen showed some parts of the Hero's body, such as Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker's flying scarf, Gokai Red's crossbone emblem on his helmet, Cure Passion's Linkrun, and Kamen Rider Fourze's Fourze Driver. "Who are they?" Asked a man. "There's a lot of them!" Said a woman. "They are boys and girls!?" Said a girl. Then, the screen shows more parts, only 3 though. And they are Kyoryu Red's right shoulder, Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Ring, and lastly, Cure Heart's left chest which has the heart on it. "Don't tell me that these people are..."

"Super Heroes!"

"Who are you?" Asked Titan. Everyone started to jump down in a slow motion. But suddenly, they felt that more people had joined them! Wizard looked to the side. Surprisingly, it's the rest of the Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Faiz plus Ichigo and Nigo! "Ichigo-san?" Said Wizard. "Wizard. We are here to join you guys" Said Ichigo. Wizard nodded. Then, on the other side, Kyoryu Red look to the left. And he saw the Gaorangers, Hurricanegers, Abarangers, and Gorangers! "It's you guys!" He said. "Kyoryu Red. We'll join in too" Said Akaranger. "OK!" said Kyoryu Red happily.

Everyone landed on the floor. "If you want to know who we are..." Said Akaranger. "We are the world's greatest heroes" Said Ichigo. "Because we are..." Said Heart, Wizard, and Kyoryu Red.

"Super Hero All Stars!" Said everyone including the new people as they strike their henshin poses.

"CHARGE!" Commanded Cure Heart. Like a guerilla army, everyone ran like there was a war going on. Everyone prepared their weapons and start to fight the new enemy. One by one, they did that. "Now's your chance, Cure Heart, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kyoryu Red!" Said Cure Black, Deka Red, and Kamen Rider Blade. Lastly, the 3 leaders from last year attacked the new enemy. They quickly changed into their super forms.

"Kamen Rider..."

"Super Sentai..."

"Pretty Cure..."

"Super Hero... Star Shot!"

"Nooo!" Yelled Titan as he vanished. And the opening ends.

Meanwhile...

"So... that's what they call Super Hero...All Stars? Interesting..." Said a mysterious figure. And the screen fades to black slowly.


End file.
